Collections of KyuMin Drabble
by Rachael137
Summary: This will be the place for me to dumb my fail english Drabbles. KYUMIN ; KYUMIN ; KYUMIN ; YAOI
1. Little Courage

**[Little Courage]**

Pairing : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin] -More like Kyuhyun centric

Other Cast : Kim Jongwoon

Length : Drabble

Warning : Grammar fail and typo(s)

By : Zen

A.n : Just tried to write something in english and english is not my first language, so... yeah

.  
.

It always goes like this. Watching you from afar while you laughing with him. Smiling with you from where I stand while you showing your adorable smile to him. Crying with you in silence in the corner of the library while you were sobbing your heart out when he decided to leave you just like that.

I don't know why I am like this toward the person that I don't even know personally. I even don't know what your name is. The only thing that I know is I always gazing at you whenever you're reading your favorite novel in your favorite spot in this place.

This library is like a secret place of you and me. Well, it's more like my secret place of me for admiring your beauty. You never notice me though, but it's okay for me because I feel happy to see your smile when you read your book and your curious eyes as you flip the next page of your book.

And I feel my heart flutter when I see you laughing and giggling because of the same reason. I don't know what I am feeling right now. The only thing I know that I enjoy this feeling. It feels warm yet comfortable by just knowing that you're here in the same place as me.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin. That's your name or at least that was what Kim Jongwoon, the librarian, said to me yesterday. He said that you're always here by two to five o'clock. Even if I've already known about that, but it's okay though, because I just need to know your name. I want to know how it feels like when I say it with my own voice.

When I say it softly, I never know that there's something really beautiful passing my eardrum. And just like that, I decide that your name is the most beautiful thing I should chant whenever I start my day.

It's near two o'clock. The time I usually come to this library to start my project. It's my last project in this semester and i don't want to fail in this subject. I sit by the window at the north corner of the library. The most perfect place to do my project but the most important thing is this is the best spot to watch you without you realize it.

Snow is falling slowly outside and I wonder if you come. And ten minutes later at two o'clock I start doing my project while hoping that I will see your smiling face for today.

Half and hour later, I hear a movement behind me. But I decide that there's maybe another law student that want to borrow some books for their project too, so I cares less and keep on going with mine. Besides, I am a nerd so no one would ever spare me a glance even my own classmate. I won't hurt my pride just to talk to someone who's never even knew that I'm exist. No, it's not about pride. Truth to be told, I scared I will hurt myself because of that.

"Seriously Cho, why don't you try to hit on him?" A baritone voice starlet me right in my left ear. I nearly scream like a girl when I realize that Kim Jongwoon's face is right beside me right now.

"You scared me, Hyung!" I try to regain my heartbeat when the dark-haired man take his place in a chair in front of me. Blocking me from the sight of you, who has been there for about ten minutes now.

The dark-haired man who is wearing a white shirt with a green cardigan before me rolls his eyes and make a 'tch' sounds and then he looks at me with a seriousness in his small eyes.

"You know what, I'm sick and tired seeing you both acting like a teenage girl having their first crush!" Jongwoon Hyung says again -more like whispering, I guess?- while trying to show me that weird look again.

And even before I have time to give a response to his first statement, he continues his ranting. "Just go to him, say 'I've been always watching you for almost six month and I think I love you' and bam! You both happy ever after!"

Okay, this is abrupt! First, am I this obvious so Jongwoon knows about my feeling? Or is just Jongwoon Hyung who guessing about it? And why am I here again? Oh, yes, I plan to do my project! Not to talk about my love life with some weird and nosy guy.

"I'm not nosy, okay! It's just that you are so blind I just can stab you on the head!" Add Jongwoon Hyung again as if he knows what I am thinking right now. And just before I can speak out my mind he stands and walks back to his work after whispering to me something what I never expect before. "He likes you, Cho! If he doesn't, he won't look at you the way he looks at you right now."

And my heart stops the moment I turn my head to your direction. I find the most beautiful doe-eyes staring back at me. That shining dark orbs seem surprise when my eyes catch them and one second later, I find you smile at me with the most gorgeous and beautiful smile I have ever seen from you for the past six month.

Then I just realize that I love you.

Maybe I have loved you since the day one I laid my eyes on you. Maybe I have cared about you the moment I saw you in tears. Maybe, just maybe you love me back?

But then again, I just need a little courage to know what you think about me, right?

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

**A.n : **

1. Mumpung ada wifi nganggur, numpang post drabble ^_^v

2. Next update will be Chocolate Strawberry


	2. Boyfriend

**[Boyfriend]**

Pairing : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

Other cast : Ryeowook

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : KyuMin is real!

Warning : fail drabble, grammar error and typo(s)

A.n : un-beta prepare for grammar error. It's just that I need to do something to make me feel sleepy. Special for vin, sherry and ena.

By : zen

.

'Hello handsome! Mind if I sit here?' Sungmin talked to the guy with glasses beside him. Ignoring the look people sent him inside the classroom. The guy before him just stared at him with a lazy look and then ignore him. As if Sungmin's greeting just now was merely a sound of the wind. As usual.

It's not like Sungmin wasn't used to it, but Sungmin liked it anyway. Yes, he liked attention that people gave him today and he liked the way this guy ignored him was just too cute. Just called him weird or else, but Sungmin liked the way the guy's eyes looked at him with a lazy stare beneath his glasses. He found it hot. Definitely HOT!

So, there was Sungmin, sat beside the school infamous nerd -but Sungmin didn't agree with the statement everyone's gave to him. He called him as an unseen beauty- and pretended like he was ready for the next lesson.

Well, yes pretended. Like he could concentrate when all of people in this room having their question look to him. Okay, actually, this was math class and what weird about him being in this class was because he was in music major and there's nothing exactly connecting about music and math. Well, it is! But not in calculus ways.

But, Sungmin didn't care at all. What he cared was he could be there and sit next to his forever crush. So, Sungmin was enjoyed himself that day, oblivious about the fact that someone beside him was annoyed. Very annoyed!  
.

.

.

It was a beautiful morning when the sun proved its promise to shine again. When clouds were no where to be found. When the air was very friendly because it didn't seem to blow hard.

And it was beautiful morning for Sungmin, because he would meet his crush again. He stood there in front of the university gate to wait for the boy in his dream.

Before he went to his morning class for today, he had made sure that he checked his style first and decided that black skinny jeans would fit perfectly with his favorite pink shirt. He had made his hair look messier than before, but still in a good way since he didn't want to make his crush wondered if he haven't take a bath. And he decided that sling bag would be nicer than his old school backpack.

And oh, of course he did not miss his lip balm. Because yeah, he kinda proud of his lips, so he didn't want to make it looked dry and crack and ugly and whatever bad happened to it.

'Hey, Sungmin! Waiting for your angel again, huh?' Hyukjae greeted him as the latter gave him his popular gummy smile.

Sungmin just nodded happily and replied the smile that Hyukjae gave him. His eyes sparkling as if he found something precious.

'I see! Happy as always,huh?' Hyukjae's now patting his head lightly as the latter gave him a wide smile. And Hyukjae just chuckled seeing his bestfriend antics.

'I am!' Sungmin exclaimed and tilted his head when he saw a familiar figure behind his bestfriend's back, walking awkwardly without even bother looking around.

'Well, I'll go first! Don't forget to reach the gym on time, okay?' Hyukjae reminded him as he walked in to the huge white building behind them.

And after Hyukjae left, Sungmin approached someone with black shirt and jeans.

'Hello there handsome! Early as usual, huh?' Sungmin greeted him with a huge smile plastered on his face but the latter just ignored him as he walked in to the building. The latter could feel the intense stare that Sungmin gave him but he acted like he didn't.  
The fact was he acted like Sungmin wasn't there with him.

'Kyuhyun-ah!' A petite boy ran toward them when they just about to entered locker room, made them spun their face so that they facing the panting boy properly.

'Oh, hello Sungmin-hyung! Walks Kyuhyun to his class again?'

'Morning Ryeowookie! That's my plan, indeed! But since you're already here, I trust you to do my job! I must meet Hyukjae and Jongwoon at the gym' Sungmin said to the guy in front of him as he patted the latter shoulder. The latter just smiled and nodded with the sudden kindness of his hyung.

'And oh, do you want me to tell Jongwoon that you say 'hello' to him?' Sungmin whispered to Ryeowook's left ear which made the latter feeling warm in his check out of sudden. And Ryeowook was sure that he looked Sungmin winked while showing his breathtaking smile.

'Hyuuuunggg~~' Ryeowook whined like a child and Sungmin can just giggled.

'Oh you know Wookie, you're so cute! Oh! I got to go! Bye Ryeowook and see you around handsome!' Sungmin waved them goodbye and rushed to his morning class with smile plastered in his face.

'Noisy!' Kyuhyun murmured silently but unfortunately too loud for Ryeowook to hear.

'But he's cute nonetheless, isn't he?' Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun with a wide smile all over his face.

'Whatever!' Kyuhyun Just ignored Ryewook and walked toward the main building since he didn't want to late for his class, leaving Ryeowook who's still busy with his locker.

And before Kyuhyun turned right to leave locker room, he could hear Ryeowook whined  
'Kyuuuu~ wait I want to copy your algebra!' But, because Kyuhyun was being Kyuhyun, he didn't care at all to wait for Ryeowook. Even when the latter was his the one and only friend.  
.

.

.

'What type of girl do you want to date Kyuhyun-ah?' Ryeowook asked out of blue to the boy who sit beside him. Eyes still fixed to paper beneath his hand, trying to understand what's written in it.

'What kind of question was that?' Kyuhyun frowned and looking at the smaller male beside him with a confused look written in his dark obs.

'It's called 'dating' thing, Kyu! Don't tell me you're not interested because I will insist! No matter what!' Ryeowook was now facing him and pinted his pencil to Kyuhyun, suddenly forgot that he haven't finished copying Kyuhyun algebra yet.

'And why on earth would you insist me?' Kyuhyun exclaimed. He didn't like the fact that his only friend now was nagging at him about dating stuff. It's irritated him.

'Well, because I pity you okay! Just look at those girls! They're pretty and smart and sexy and flawless and...'

'Could you stop that? I was annoyed enough with that noisy guy and now you being like him!'

'And for your information I'm not talking about Sungmin Hyung! It's about you who's never been dated since you were born!'

'Oh, yeah? Like you've been date before! We're in the same level here, if I could remind you, Kim Ryeowook-ssi!' Kyuhyun mocked at Ryeowook statement just now and facepalmed himself because of his friend's antics.

'I will Cho Kyuhyun! in a short time!' Ryeowook defended himself and now he was back to facing Kyuhyun's algebra.

'Really, with whom?' And now Kyuhyun couldn't help but stared at Ryeowook. Well, this was breaking news! At least for Cho Kyuhyun.

'You don't have to know, Cho!' Ryeowook said not bothered to see Kyuhyun and returned to Kyuhyun's book again.

And no matter what Kyuhyun asked to him, Ryeowook didn't bother to tell him about what was exactly the meaning of 'I will, in a short time' and that continued until the first period started.  
.

.

.

'Well, I like girls with a good forehead. Especially when they tied her hair in ponytail' Kyuhyun said to Ryeowook out of sudden when they ate their lunch at the end corner of school canteen. Ryeowook who was busy with his tuna sandwich nearly choked himself to death.  
Kyuhyun gave him a glass of water while rubbing his friend's back but he looked at Ryeowook with a disgust look.

'You're ok?' Kyuhyun asked him when he sensed Ryeowook didn't cough anymore.

'I'm okay, Cho! But I'm sure you're not okay!' Ryeowook muttered. And Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes before gave his bestfriend another smack in his back.  
.

.

.

'Good morning, handsome!' Sungmin cheerful voice was echoing through the classroom and made almost all his classmate's eyes were on him. Well, actually Kyuhyun's classmate since he was standing in front of his forever crush's classroom.

But Sungmin just ignored them as if there were only Kyuhyun and him in that class. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun only stared at him with no expression at all and just stared at him as the latter walked toward him with an adorable smile plastered in his face. But unfortunately, Kyuhyun didn't like that smile.

'Good morning, Sungmin-hyung!' Ryeowook answered Sungmin's greeting when he realized that his so-called bestfriend didn't answered at all.

'Morning Ryeowookie!' again, Sungmin used that same smile he gave to Kyuhyun while waving his hand to Ryeowook.

'What are you doing here hyung?' Ryeowook looked at him and offered his toast to Sungmin.

'Nothing, just wanna see someone but seems like he's in a bad mood now. So I'd rather go now! By Ryeowookie, see you tonight okay?' And just then, Sungmin's gone.

'What?' Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook and made an annoyed face when the latter glared at him as if he was the one who made Sungmin gone.

'Don't act like you're innocent, Cho!' Ryeowook still glared at him.

'But I am innocent! And for your information, I didn't do anything to him. I even didn't show any expression at all as I remembered!' Kyuhyun let out another protest to the smaller man before him.

'And for your information, that's the reason why he sensed you were in your bad mood. Because you didn't show him that you're annoyed when he's around!'

'That guy is sure weird!'

'But he's cute anyway and I like his new hair style..' Ryeowook said to Kyuhyun and backed to his essay.

'And I don't know he has a good forehead.' Kyuhyun murmured silently under his thick book while fixing his spectacle back to its right position. But Ryeowook heard it and he bit his bottom lips, tried so hard not to giggle. Well, who could resist Lee Sungmin?  
.

.

.

Sungmin had tried everything. Everything that he knew about Kyuhyun to get little closer to him. But it was like all of his efforts were nothing. Nothing! That nerd did not even spare him a glance when he was around.

He tried to hit on him everyday just to make Kyuhyun noticed his existence. Because Sungmin knew, if he didn't do all the works then he should be happy with just looking at him until his graduation two months later.

He lobbied Ryeowook, Kyuhyun's one and only companion, to help him gathered all informations about his target over Yesung's phone number.

And now that he cut his hair and styled it with a different style, that nerd was only looking at him with no interest at all. Sungmin pouted, how could be his love life was this pathetic?

But then again, he's Lee Sungmin.

And what Sungmin wants, Sungmin gets. Cho Kyuhyun's love isn't an exception. Because one day, Kyuhyun will be Sungmin's boyfriend and he's sure about it.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

A.n :

1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEE SUNGMIN! MY PRINCESS and FOREVER BE KYUHYUN'S

2. SARANGHAEYO LEE SUNGMIN!


End file.
